


Tête-à-tête

by livverz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livverz/pseuds/livverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Isaac get stuck in the Argent-mobile, forced to strike up conversation as they  wait for Allison to come out of Scott's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tête-à-tête

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RichAtSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichAtSin/gifts).



> Ahhh, this is my first submission to AO3! I can't believe that I'm making Chrisaac my first submission. It's utterly ironic, because I am a DIEHARD PeterStiles shipper. I have yet to finish any of the PeterStiles fics that I've started. Whoopsie~ 
> 
> I don't know where I am, but I became hit with ChrisIsaac feels rather suddenly. I hope you enjoy this little ficlet! 
> 
> It's so short, I wasn't able to provide a real summary. Sorry, folks~

The silence had been over half an hour already, as Isaac sat in the front passenger seat of Chris Argent's SUV. They were waiting for Allison to come out of Scott's, and she was taking an unbearably long time. Isaac was curled up, knees to chest, all lanky and cumbersome- but he liked to sit that way. He kept his eyes straight ahead as he finally broke the silence, gaze unfocused as he spoke out of turn.

"...I don't think I ever gave my condolences. You know...for Victoria."

Chris' jaw tightened before Isaac had finished, his wife's name on the boy's tongue leaving a bitter taste in his own cheeks. He wasn't sure what Isaac knew about the matter, but whatever it was, he was certain the kid could never know his wife for everything she was. The man shifted uncomfortably, trying not to snap at the innocent gesture. 

"....I thank you for that, Isaac. I suppose I never gave my own in regards to your father," Chris replied, remaining stony. He tried not to let the idle conversation be more than it what it was; The subject wasn't something he cared to venture into at the present time. 

Isaac adopted a lopsided smile, huffing and shrugging his shoulders. He wouldn't say that it was better with his father dead, because it was still his father. But it was better.

"I can't begin to know what you're feeling. I know that losing your wife was just one of the heartbreaks," Isaac continued to press. He turned to look at Chris for a moment, before opening his mouth again. His eyes were fixed hard on the set jaw of the hunter, a face made weary not by age, but by the trials and tribulations of a shady life. 

"It must get lonely for you-"

"I have Allison," Chris interjected.

Isaac just shook his head, because the man was as stoic as ever. Just like his Alpha. The boy blinked, continuing to watch the silent guardian, "You don't have to do that. I'm not Allison. You don't have to pretend."

Chris kept sternly forward, pursing his lips.

"Pretending is exhausting," Isaac continued again, matter-of-factly. He was tired of it himself, after sixteen long years under his father's rule. 

Chris sighed and finally turned to look at Isaac, "What are you trying to do here?"

"..I'm not trying to do anything. It's just conversation. I thought that maybe-....forget it," Isaac shook his head and stared out of the passenger window. 

Chris immediately drew his eyebrows together at Isaac's attitude. _Teenagers_. He chose to ignore it for a dreadfully long minute, before he found himself heaving another sigh. 

"You thought _what?_ " he tried to coax Isaac around again.

Isaac kept his legs hugged against himself, watching as droplets of water began to materialize on the glass of the window, a mist beginning to settle in the night air. 

"...My dad never actually talked to me. Not about anything. I thought...maybe you would."

Chris was taken aback, but only slightly. He had heard about Isaac's past from Allison, but the last thing he would have imagined was becoming a pseudo-father-figure for the angsty werewolf.

"...Look...Isaac-" he had no idea where he was going when he opened his mouth. He really didn't have an excuse anymore. The lines had become so grayed, he hardly considered himself a hunter anymore. At a loss for words, he lifted his hand with hesitation. 

Isaac could hear the movement, but even as he prepared himself for the contact, the feeling he was met with was wholly unexpected. As Chris' palm and fingertips met the back of Isaac's neck, the werewolf's skin prickled with goosebumps. The small, but intimate gesture was one he had never received from his own father. It was alien, but welcome. 

His eyelids closed, the warmth of Chris' skin on his own rather soothing. Chris let his thumb stroke gently as his grip tightened to a squeeze, the edge of Isaac's curled locks ruffling with the motion. Isaac's goosebumps raised further, and then gently settled at an even tone of 'intrigued'. His mind began to jump around, his heart mimicking the uneven thought. 

He cracked his eyes to turn and face his present company, lips slightly parted as his head continued to try and make sense of the butterflies in his gut. Chris' brows were tightly focused, concerned for the boy in hand. His thumb continued rhythmically, an old habit hard to kill. Isaac wondered if Chris could hear his heavy-beating heart, juxtaposed with the soft, controlled one that the older man was carrying. Isaac thought _everyone_ must be able to hear it in that moment. 

The silence continued to gain weight, and before Isaac could stop himself, he replaced it with a creak of his seat and a swish of clothing as he changed his position. Legs unfolding, he twisted his body to face Chris- he did it so fast, the man could only blink once before the boy was invading his space. Isaac fell upon Chris without hesitation, locking their lips in a sloppy, heavy-breathed kiss. What he was doing, he had no clue- what he was _feeling_ , was a greater _want_ than he had ever felt before. It was twisted and dangerous, and _he needed it_. Teenage hormones coursing through his veins, he gripped the front of Chris' jacket and pulled the man closer. 

Chris was utterly unprepared for Isaac's course of action, and it was all he could do to catch a breath before the meeting of their lips. His eyes wide, the natural reaction would be to shove the _totally fucking insane_ boy off of his person, and demand to know what the _hell_ he was thinking. That _would_ be the natural thing. Chris didn't do it

Isaac was strong, and of course it attested to his true nature. Chris became putty in his hands, both of his own moving to grip the boy's face as he slopped up the kiss even further. Tongue exposed, he let it slide along the unexpectedly plump lips of his daughter's classmate. _His daughter's classmate_.

Chris' body protested against the logic in his head for a moment longer, before it gave out and he wrenched from Isaac's grasp. His lungs burned, and he huffed as he kept the boy at arm's length- literally. His hands were on Isaac's chest, arms locked at the elbows in case the boy wanted to try for round two. 

" _Isaac_...you can't- _what was that?_ "

Before Isaac could answer, Chris removed himself from the boy entirely, leaning away against his side of the car. He wiped at his mouth with his whole hand, getting the _wrong_ off as much as he could. The tingling in his lips and fingertips would have argued that it was far from 'wrong' and a hell of a lot closer to 'fantastic'. Before either party could speak another word, Isaac's door swung open and a huff was given from a dark-haired, dimple-cheeked girl with attitude. 

"It's my turn to ride shotgun. Come on, Isaac," Allison gave a cheeky smile, all good mood and flushed cheeks. 

Isaac cleared his throat and slunk from the car, "..Yeah..sure thing..," he replied, slipping around Allison and taking up his place in the back seat.

Allison was oblivious to the thick air in the car, taking up Isaac's former spot and buckling up. Chris immediately plastered on his fatherly smile as Isaac disappeared to be replaced with his daughter. 

"Did you have a good conversation?"

"Uh...yeah..you could say that," Allison nodded in reply, coy smile still in place as she changed the subject, "Let's get something to eat before we take Isaac back to Derek's. I'm starving."

"..I don't think that's a good idea. It's getting late," Chris supplied an excuse. 

Allison sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine," she looked over her shoulder at Isaac and mouthed a 'sorry'.

Isaac shook his head at Allison, "Nah...I'm not hungry anyway," he followed Chris' lead, his gaze flicking up to the rear view mirror. Chris did the same, their eyes catching for a second before both of them averted their attention elsewhere. 

It happened a dozen more times on the ride home.


End file.
